


Words

by Ja_Levi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: In which words are enough and not at the same time
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 24





	Words

Whispers fill Murdoc's head as rum droplets slide down the edge of his lips to drop down his cheeks. Bitter tears roll past his nose, soon mingling with the wasted alcohol that now is lingering on his chin. One short and sharp laugh leaves him as he realises that he's quite pathetic, just sat down in the lounge and weeping.

He feels like a child. How quaint of him. It's laughable how he feels like he's allowed to cry and wallow in self pity about his past when nearly everything bad that has happened to him is Murdoc's own fault to begin with. Another laugh exits his throat, this time sounding choked and cut off.

Ironic. That's the only word that the Satanist can think to call this situation he's in. Ironic and full of karma. Raising his glass of rum to his mouth to drink, Murdoc feels more tears well up in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

Isolation and cold surround him, just as they always have done. They're his best mates, after all. They hide him away from the outside pain and torment, even if it also means hiding him away from happiness and trust. As much as he hates the loneliness, he knows that only one person will understand what he's going through, yet he's too prideful to talk to Stuart.

Well, prideful is the wrong word. There are many words that are more accurate that can describe what he is. He's scared. Sodding terrified actually. He's insecure. He's ashamed. Murdoc is too far inside of his own head to allow himself to open up, because if he opens up, especially to 2-D, he knows that he'll breakdown. Perhaps even have a panic attack, which will make it impossible to talk and keep up a solid conversation.

Pathetic. How so very pathetic. There's no other word to describe him, other than hypocrite. He's made 2-D feel worse than this. He's made 2-D breakdown, cry, made him flinch when he would walk into each room.

A weak sob leaves him and he throws his rum bottle across the lounge corner, twitching when it smashes against the wall. The blue wall ends up with a dent in it with brown stains trickling down the wall paper. Brilliant. Another thing that he's messed up that he'll inevitably have to fix. Why is he like this? Why is he so destructive? Everything he touches, everything he looks at, everything he cares about ends up destroyed or damaged.

"I'm sorry," he mutters before he snorts loudly, more tears dripping down his face. "Yet that means nothing now. I say it so many times that I might as well be a parrot. Nothing I say has any meaning now. Everything means nothing. Except for..."

"Except for what, Muds?" A voice asks at the doorway. Raising his head, Murdoc casts his gaze towards 2-D, who is looking at him with a gentle stare. "Except for you. You're the only thing that means anything anymore. You're the only thing that means everything. You're the only thing that matters. Everything else is a lie, isn't it?"

Walking closer to the bassist, 2-D shakes his head slightly, taking a seat next to Murdoc. He slowly moves a hand to hold Murdoc's. "Everything else is the foundation of what is truth and what is a lie. You have the choice to make everything reality or fiction. What do you want to choose?"

Turning his head to face 2-D properly, Murdoc offers Stuart a soft breath, licking his lips. "I want to choose what's right. For both of us. I want to choose you." Smiling reassuringly, 2-D leans against Murdoc. "Then choose me." Once 2-D says that, Murdoc leans closer, kissing his singer. 2-D can taste the rum, the tears, the regret. And he kisses back, letting Murdoc taste forgiveness. There's only one word for what Murdoc chose; love.


End file.
